Sour Salon
- | shard = Level 530 | characters = Organist | champion = Caramel Keyboardist | new = in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Ice Cream Caves | previous2 = Ice-Cream-Caves.png | next = Sticky Savannah | next2 = Sticky-Savannah.png }} Story Before episode: An organist, looking like the Phantom of the Opera, tries to play the organ but complains that it sounds corny. Tiffi comes and wants to help him turn it into a swell jam. After episode: Tiffi gets out an electronic keyboard while disco lights swirl around the room. The organ guy reveals some funky clothing and his dance moves. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, jelly fish can be found in liquorice locks for the first time on level 518. They work like marmalade, unfortunately, since liquorice locks were once programmed specifically for normal candies, mystery candies, and candy bombs, where marmalade were programmed for special candies and chameleon candies. Levels Sour Salon continues the trend of no timed levels and the unfortunate trend of no new elements. This episode also continues the newer trend of six ingredient drop levels per episode. The trend of seven jelly levels is broken in this episode, as there are only six. The trend of fewer candy order levels than in episodes prior to Meringue Moor continues here. Sour Salon is a very hard episode. It has contains eight somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , , and , one very hard level: , and one extremely hard level: , which is the hardest level in this episode. Most levels of this episode look easy, but they are quite hard and take many tries. Therefore, this episode is very hard, and any level can cause a challenge except for level . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Ice Cream Caves. Gallery Story= The groove is not right.png|This groove is just not right! What is wrong, mister.png|What is wrong, mister? My organ is corny. I will never go out again.png|Boy, my organ sounds so corny! I will never go out again! Don't worry. I will turn it into a swell jam.png|Don't worry, I will turn it into a swell jam. Bandicam 2014-02-11 22-27-07-618.jpg|Tune on the music |-| Levels= Level 516 Reality.png|Level 516 - |link=Level 516 Level 517 Reality.png|Level 517 - |link=Level 517 Level 518 Reality.png|Level 518 - |link=Level 518 Level 519 Reality.png|Level 519 - |link=Level 519 Level 520 Reality.png|Level 520 - |link=Level 520 Level 521 Reality.png|Level 521 - |link=Level 521 Level 522 Reality.png|Level 522 - |link=Level 522 Level 523 Reality.png|Level 523 - |link=Level 523 Level 524 Reality.png|Level 524 - |link=Level 524 Level 525 Reality.png|Level 525 - |link=Level 525 Level 526 Reality.png|Level 526 - |link=Level 526 Level 527 Reality.png|Level 527 - |link=Level 527 Level 528 Reality.png|Level 528 - |link=Level 528 Level 529 Reality.png|Level 529 - |link=Level 529 Level 530 Reality.png|Level 530 - |link=Level 530 |-| Champion title= Caramel Keyboardist.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Soursalon.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep36promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep36releasedpic.png|After the release poster Trivia *This is the first Reality episode that was released in 2014. *This is the 4th consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels. *This episode is the 7th episode without anything new being introduced. *This episode was released on the same date as Nerdy Nebula in Dreamworld. *This is the second episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut. *This is the first episode to have 5 colours on the board in every single level. The second one is Caramel Clearing. **This is also the first episode to not have any six-colour levels. That means this is the first episode the yellow candies are totally absent. *This episode is a reference to the Phantom of the Opera. *This is the second episode that seems to take place in England. The first being Licorice Tower. *This is also the 3rd consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, level 530. *Like Pearly White Plains, all jelly levels are even-numbered. *This episode has no 50-move levels. *The font colour of this episode's banner on Facebook was changed from cyan to white. *This, Bonbon Baths, Starlight Station, and Twilight Tulips are the episodes which have the smallest amount of somewhat easy or easier levels. *This episode and Sweet Beat (its Dreamworld counterpart) are more or less polar opposites of each other. This episode has a red pathway/banner, while Sweet Beat's pathway/banner is green, the two colours are opposites. This episode is hard, while Sweet Beat is easy. Also, "sour" and "sweet" are two completely different tastes and this episode has alliteration while Sweet Beat does not. Finally, this was the first reality episode to be released in 2014, while Sweet Beat was the last Dreamworld episode to be released in the same year. Category:World Six Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Very hard episodes